utica_rallycrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Dunlap
Adam Dunlap was a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. He drove the #13 car for Team Spite. |} Early Life Dunlap was born to an Irish household, where he was taught how to drink and domestically abuse like his forefathers. He initially did not have a huge interest in racing until his lack of concern for highway speed limits caught the attention of friend and team owner Tyler Benoit, who convinced him to try stock car racing. Before URCS Dunlap entered the first season of the Utica Home Track Series driving the #64 Hot Topic Chevy for Dunlap Motorsports. He switched teams throughout the year, running with Benoit Motorsports and Murphy Motorsports, only achieving lackluster finishes and spectacular wrecks. He came back for a limited 2012 season in a joint venture with fellow UHTS competitor Brian Broat, though was still unable to achieve much success. He eventually hung up his helmet and joined Benoit Motorsports as a pit crew member. URCS Season 1 Dunlap followed Tyler Benoit's #3 team for the inaugural run of the URCS season as a car setup mechanic, but still yearned to get behind the wheel. He managed to strike a deal with RGE Motorsports to drive their #13 car for the round of Sarh, as regular driver Emile Michaels had a scheduling conflict. Dunlap did not disappoint, finishing an outstanding 4th place in his debut. Though he would only make one attempt in Season 1, he impressed his boss at Benoit Motorsports and a second ride was fielded out of Dunlap's and Benoit's pockets for Season 2. URCS Season 2 and Rehab The start of the second season of Utica Rallycross competition was fruitful for Dunlap, resulting in several top ten finishes and praise from fans and peers. Dunlap was living a rock star lifestyle on is competitive hype, attending high class parties and wild social gatherings throughout his globetrotting. However, his life of excess caught up to him during the Everglades event, where Dunlap piloted his race car seemingly intoxicated. He finished very poorly and was given a wake-up call to change his life around. Dunlap received counseling throughout the remainder of the season from celebrity rehabilitationist, Dr. Sanne Kors. Slowly, Dunlap learned to enjoy the little things in life and feel pain again. His strict rehabilitation plan worked wonders on his racing career, as he excelled in the second half of the season. Good Finishes and Title Contention Dunlap kept consistent in his #21 car, finishing within the top ten in fifteen of twenty events. His overall consistency was further accentuated with a victory in Budva, Montenegro. With only two races left in the season, only Dunlap's teammate, Tyler Benoit, could catch him in the title hunt. However, Dunlap's second place finish in The Pacific Ocean Oil Rig race secured his title before the Dead Man's Curve event. Dunlap achieved the honor of winning the title in his rookie season. URCS Season 3 Dunlap returns for Season 3 driving for Team Spite, a team co-owned by Dunlap's tabletop team. He has switched car numbers from #21 to #13, reflecting the car he made his first career start in. Dunlap's new team did not perform well at the season's start, but was able to muster a third place finish in Budva, the track he won at the previous year. Despite this finish, the new venture lacked funding, and could not afford to fly the car out to the remainder of the races. Team Spite closed its doors and returned to the United States, selling the car to RaGE Motorsports. Dunlap has moved behind the scenes to become the driver coach for Chico Motorsports. Complete URCS Results Notes 1 - Tied with Joshua Michaels in the points, but Joshua had a win so he got 19th place. Legacy Off-Trak Magazine included Dunlap on their list of the 100 Greatest Rallycross Racers at #64. Category:Drivers